


Отношения

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, неоправданный оос, неоправданный флафф, никакого ангста, но хоть где-то же дедам должно быть хорошо, ого
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Максимально сахарное modern AU: Корво - полицейский, зачастивший в булочную напротив участка.





	Отношения

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7740808

У полицейского была милая улыбка, которая казалась даже смущенной, и отвратительнейший почерк. Переспрашивать, что на листке написано, Дауду было неловко, но разбирать почти семь минут каждую букву — еще хуже, так что он все-таки прочистил горло и переспросил.  
  
Полицейский не изменился в лице, в глазах даже тени разочарования не мелькнуло. Он достал телефон и напечатал сообщение с удивительной скоростью. Дауд выдохнул. Неловко все еще было.  
  
Когда полицейский ушел, Дауд еще раз посмотрел на бумажку с этим невозможным почерком, не похожим даже на почерк врача (выглядело так, будто по листку прошлась ворона с запачканными в чернилах лапками), сглотнул и просто убрал ее под прилавок, так и не выкинув.  
  
Через две недели Дауд узнал, что полицейского зовут Корво. Корво не разговаривает, но печатает и пишет со скоростью света, у него отвратительный почерк, он носит неаккуратный хвостик, обожает корицу и оборачивается через стеклянные двери всякий раз, как выходит.  
  
Через месяц Дауд узнает, что у него есть дочь лет четырнадцати или пятнадцати. Ее имени Дауд, конечно, не слышит, она может говорить, но с отцом общается через жесты, и от мельтешения рук рябит в глазах. Увидев ее, Дауд на мгновение чувствует неясный не оформившийся укол разочарования: к детям прилагается супруга. Или супруг, тут не угадаешь.  
  
На Дауда дочь смотрит странно недобро, но Дауд списывает это на то, что подростки всегда смотрят именно так, с неясной затаенной злобой на весь внешний мир. Дауд не заостряет на этом внимание.  
  
Корво приходит очень часто, раз в день или два. Он внезапно пропадает на целую неделю, и Дауд почему-то волнуется. Корво возвращается и рассказывает, что пришлось полежать в больнице после задержания, что теперь все хорошо, и это первый их настоящий разговор, что-то не по теме выпечки. Видно, что Корво неудобно печатать на телефоне, ему гораздо проще писать от руки, но пишет он непонятно. Дауд все-таки осторожно об этом роняет, а Корво негромко коротко смеется, улыбается и говорит, что знает.  
  
У Корво красивая улыбка. Он показывает что-то рукой, и Дауд не видит кольца на его пальце.  
  
Корво оборачивается на него, перед тем как выйти из магазина.  
  
Дауду хочется закричать.  
  
Корво улыбается ему чаще. Дауд зовет его выпить.  
  
Корво, услышав, выглядит настолько удивленным, что Дауд почти ждет, что он скажет, что у него все-таки кто-то есть. Но он в итоге соглашается.  
  
Дауд не ходил на свидания, наверное, лет семь.  
  
Подвыпивший Корво нисколько не теряет в скорости печатания, зато сильно прибавляет в опечатках. Они не пьют много, явно не до той степени, чтобы у Дауда начал заплетаться язык, а у Корво — руки. Допоздна они не сидят, и Дауд провожает Корво до дома. В дверном проеме он на мгновение видит злой детский взгляд, и почему-то от этого тянет засмеяться — счастливо.  
  
Через две недели регулярных «свиданий» в барах Дауд на практике узнает, что немота никак с подвижностью языка Корво не связана. Это открытие почему-то его несколько поражает. Корво потом рассказывает, что он не может говорить из-за рабочей травмы. В подробности он не вдается, Дауд не спрашивает, потому что выражение лица у Корво скорбное, как если это все случилось не так давно.  
  
Со временем из баров встречи смещаются на улицу, а потом — к Дауду домой. Он узнает, что жена Корво умерла три года назад, Корво не уточняет, что случилось, Дауд не спрашивает. Вместо этого в тот же вечер он узнает, что Корво нравится, когда его душат и что он ненавидит, когда его хватают за руки. Еще Дауд уверен: Корво стесняется. Он прячет взгляд, давит звуки, опускает ресницы на щеки.  
  
Когда через месяца полтора он перестает стесняться, то Дауд боится, что после ему начнут предъявлять соседи. Корво удивительно громкий. Он разбивает буквально все стереотипы Дауда о немых, и это приятно. Корво любит удушение, портупеи и кричать, но ненавидит любые ограничения в подвижности. У него есть несколько рабочих шрамов, хотя у Дауда их все равно больше, пусть его работа явно спокойнее и безопаснее. Его шрамы Корво любит тоже, он трогает их губами и следит пальцами.  
  
Потом Корво зовет его к себе, и Дауд знакомится с Эмили. Эмили — это концентрированное зло во плоти. Так Дауду кажется, по крайней мере. Сначала он думает, что она очень ревнует отца, скорее всего, из-за умершей матери. Но потом он понимает: Эмили пытается его защищать. Дауд никогда не считал, что пятнадцатилетние дети могут быть устрашающими, но Эмили, тихо говорящая, что если он обидит ее отца, то она обязательно сделает что-то очень плохое, выглядит и правда пугающе и внушительно. Дауд принимает к сведению.  
  
Впервые ссорятся они из-за какой-то глупости, и Корво неожиданно срывается на слова. Дауд знает, что он способен вполне убедительно жестикулировать, передавая только этим достаточный спектр эмоций, но для самого Корво этого, похоже, недостаточно. Его голос не похож на человеческий, люди так не звучат. Слова неправильные, непропорционально растянутые, их очень сложно разобрать, но они все-таки есть. Говорить Корво все-таки может, но только очень неразборчиво, он путает окончания, буквы, предлоги, а потом, когда замечает это, то резко затыкается и заметно бледнеет. Он уходит в другую комнату, и Дауд за ним не идет, давая время остыть, хотя это сложно. И надолго его не хватает.  
  
Корво сидит на диване, прикрыв нижнюю половину лица ладонью, смотрит в пол, завесившись волосами, и Дауд не уверен, как к нему подступиться, но он пробует, устраиваясь рядом. До причины глупой ссоры уже никому нет никакого дела. Дауду кажется, что Корво уйдет, если его тронуть, но он все-таки дается в руки, горбится, но послушно тянется к объятиям. Дауд трогает губами холодный висок и шепчет, что все нормально, и Корво отвечает вслух короткое практически нормальное: «нет». Он повторяет это, пока не сбивается на неразборчивое бормотание, потом замолкает и долго просто сидит. В тот же день Дауд узнает, что реабилитационная терапия Корво практически не помогла. Дауд понимает: своего голоса Корво стесняется. Дауд боится ляпнуть что-то не то, но он негромко говорит, что Корво не нужно бояться выглядеть или звучать глупо или неправильно. Корво не отвечает.  
  
Когда он впервые произносит имя Дауда вслух, Дауд просто зависает, боясь его спугнуть. Корво пробует имя на язык, из его уст это звучит непривычно, странно, но не плохо. Он растягивает первую а, превращает ее в дифтонг, обрывает у, а последняя д звучит щелчком языка о ряд зубов. Корво быстро начинает пользоваться тем, что на звук Дауд реагирует резче, чем на жест. Он улыбается при этом хитрюще, почему-то смеется — у Корво поразительно громкий смех. С его стеснением что-то случилось, и Эмили косится на Дауда уже без былого подозрения.  
  
Эмили обожает таскать выпечку прямо с подноса, драться и забираться на крыши по пожарным лестницам. Она возвращается домой через окно и просит Дауда не говорить об этом Корво, заговорщически подмигивая. В ее комнате много фотографий ее матери, Дауд видел лишь мельком, случайно, когда проходил мимо распахнутой двери. Эмили все такая же пугающая, и Дауд ни секунды не сомневается, что она способна пырнуть человека в печень не раздумывая, но чужим рядом с ней он себя больше не чувствует.  
  
Хотя стоит Дауду оказаться к Корво слишком близко, как в ее взгляде все же появляется что-то от маньяка, этого у нее не отнять. И, кажется, это никогда не изменится.


End file.
